


Cherry Pie

by love2hulksmash



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sleep Aides, Strip Tease, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: So the band Warrant's song Cherry Pie was on the radio as I was driving home from work today, and I couldn't get the image of Steve doing a surprise strip tease for Danny outta my head. I swear, it doesn't take much to get my mind thinking naughty things about these two men.





	Cherry Pie

Steve stood nervously in the hall bathroom, picking at the somewhat form-fitting outfit he’d managed to squeeze into while Danny had busied himself with cleaning up after their impromptu dinner date. It had been a long week for both men, working around the clock for four straight days before they caught a break on a murder case, and Steve knew his boyfriend was probably beyond exhausted. However, he didn’t want the week to end on the positive note just because they'd solved a seemingly impossible case.

 

“Steven, what the hell are you doin’ in there?? I’m not your maid, ya know, you coulda helped clean up at least a little,” Danny yelled from the kitchen. The former SEAL smirked and said, “Go get comfy, Danno, I got a surprise for you. And close your eyes!”

 

“If I get comfortable and close my eyes, babe, I’m gonna pass the hell out, and your couch is the very opposite of comfortable,” Danny grumbled passing the bathroom door. Steve could tell the blonde was heading for the couch, though, and he smirked when he practically heard the man collapse onto the furniture.

 

“This better be good, or I swear I’ll fall sleep right here and make you carry me upstairs!” Danny called out, resting his head back on the cushions. “Like your dignity would even let you!” Steve said jokingly, easing the door open and peeking out to make sure his boyfriend had his eyes closed. He quickly connected his phone to the wireless speaker system in the living room and finally pressed play on the song he’d downloaded during lunch earlier that afternoon.

 

Danny jumped slightly when the music blasted from the speakers on the side tables from either end of the couch, eyebrows furrowing as he recognized the opening notes to Warrant’s “Cherry Pie”. His eyes shot open when he spotted Steve strutting into the room to the beat. There was no other word for it; the man actually _strutted_.

 

His eyes widened further when he finally processed the skin-tight Navy uniform the brunette was dressed in. It was a stereotypical enlisted sailor dress white uniform, which also threw Danny for a loop. Steve was a proud Navy officer, even if he was retired. The outfit consisted of starch white straight-legged pants, a long-sleeved white jumper top, and a black neckerchief tied loosely under the collar of the shirt.

 

“Babe…,” he gasped out as Steve began to move to the heavy guitar riffs coming from the speakers. Steve smiled as he smoothed his hands over the shirt, down his chest, his fingertips toying at the waistband of his trousers. He suddenly dropped down to the floor and slinked towards the blonde, rolling his shoulders as he moved.

 

“Still tired, Danny?” he asked planting his hands on Danny’s thighs and squeezing. “Fuck,” Danny groaned as the taller man slid up between his legs, dragging his body up the front of Danny’s and biting playfully at his lips.

 

“What--.” Danny’s words were cut off when Steve pulled back and practically ripped the tunic off from the left side. “Don’t worry, it’s designed to do that,” Steve said chuckling at the look of horror on Danny’s face, “I’d never desecrate a uniform like that.” He turned and began winding his hips in front of the blonde’s face.

 

“Because stripping out of one in front o’ your boyfriend isn’t desecration enough?!” Danny managed to squeak out as Steve turned back and straddled him, grinding down against his crotch. “DADT got repealed years ago, Daniel,” he murmured against his mouth, “Besides, who are _you_ gonna tell about this?”

 

Danny tried to capture his lips but Steve merely smirked and pulled back, getting to his feet once more and getting a solid grip on the front of his pants as the song reached the second chorus. He only hoped the pants came off as easily as the shirt had. Buying something online never guaranteed good quality.

 

Danny flushed completely red as the pants came off like butter, leaving Steve standing in the most revealing white bikini-cut briefs Danny had ever seen. They barely served to keep his SuperSEAL appropriately covered, though the blonde was fairly certain that was the damn intent. He licked his lips as Steve turned to face him, the song fading as the brunette straddled him once more.

 

“I…. You… Christ, McGarrett, you that determined to kill me off, are ya?” Danny moaned pressing up against Steve’s ass, his cock having been hard since that damn top had come off. Steve smirked against his mouth, bringing one hand up to scratch at the back of his boyfriend’s head, the other tilting his head up just so.

 

“You’d think this would be a good way to go,” he whispered before slanting his mouth over Danny’s, plunging his tongue inside the warmth of the blonde’s mouth, wrestling for dominance as Danny’s hands finally found his nearly bared ass and squeezed tightly. Danny growled against his lips, pressing up against his hips more aggressively this time.

 

“Get your ass upstairs, sailor,” he whispered hoarsely. Steve moaned softly and ground down harder against his crotch. Danny could feel his stiff cock through the fabric of his own shirt, and he squeezed Steve’s ass again. “Now,” he ordered pushing against Steve’s hips until he moved, his normally light blue eyes dark with lust and possession. Steve swallowed thickly before hurrying up the stairs.

 

Danny took the spare two minutes to lock up the house and turn off all the lights, because after this, he didn’t plan on moving for at least 10 hours. When he finally entered the bedroom, Steve was already stretched out on his back, hands underneath his head, feet crossed. He was the very picture of casual, but Danny spotted the small tremors passing over his skin and his hard cock resting heavily against his lower stomach. He slowly licked his lips as he eased the door shut behind him.

 

“That was, uh…, somethin’ else, Steven,” he said softly, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. “You liked that, huh?” Steve asked just as softly, still not moving from his seemingly relaxed position. Danny quickly removed his shirt and pants, the sight of Steve’s blatantly naked form his undoing all over again.

 

“A little bit,” the blonde whispered finally peeling out of his boxer-briefs, his cock springing forward in relief. Steve licked his lips at the sight, gasping when Danny’s hands landed on his top ankle. Danny swallowed thickly before asking, “Easy or rough tonight, Steven?”

 

“Whatever you think will knock us out for the night,” Steve said smirking evilly, his tongue peeking out between his teeth. Danny groaned and threw his legs open, scrambling between them and biting his way into Steve’s mouth, all teeth and tongue. Steve’s legs locked tightly around his waist, and he threw his head back when Danny grounded down against him.

 

“Grab the headboard. Do not let go, you hear me?” Danny growled against his mouth. “Yeah, Danny, okay,” Steve gasped reaching between the slats and getting a firm grip. Danny reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer, dropping the condom to Steve’s side within reach. He messily palmed a giant dollop of lube, then elbowed Steve’s thighs to get his legs to part.

 

“Don’t come, Steve, you got that, not ‘til I say so,” he murmured easing a hand between them to Steve’s ass. “Okay,” Steve gasped planting his feet wide without prompting. They didn’t get like this often, but neither did they hold back from their kinkier sides. It was something Steve loved about Danny to the depths of his soul; they didn’t have barriers between them, in the field or in the bedroom.

 

Danny leaned forward and bit harshly at one of Steve’s nipples, circling his tight hole with his index finger. Steve arched up towards his mouth, moaning as Danny’s finger slowly inched back and forth inside him, working gently despite Danny’s roughness over his chest. “Come on, babe, relax for me,” Danny whispered toying with the reddened nipple with his free hand, rolling the tender flesh as his mouth laved over the other.

 

“Trying, Danno,” Steve gasped. Danny knew how to play his body like nobody else ever had or could. “Try harder, Steven,” Danny growled pressing his finger deeper, dragging his tongue down over Steve’s abs, finally feeling his inner muscles relax against the invasion, “Yeah, babe, just like that. Let me take care o’ you like you took care o' me downstairs.”

 

Danny poured more lube onto his fingers as he inched down the bed. “You remember what I said, Steven?” he asked, his breath ghosting hotly over Steve’s crotch. “Don’t come,” Steve whispered, his hips twitching at the feel. Danny flicked his tongue against the head of Steve’s cock, not surprised when precome dribbled from the small slit. Steve moaned softly when Danny’s mouth encompassed him just as he felt two fingers probing at his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing himself back from the edge just as his dick hit the back of Danny’s throat.

 

“Oh, hell,” the brunette gasped as Danny’s fingers sought out and found his prostate with efficiency, “Danny!” “I got you, babe, I promise, you know I’ll take care o’ you,” Danny murmured pressing soft kisses on his inner thighs as he gently eased his fingers inside Steve’s passage, working him open. He bit gently on Steve’s right thigh, right over his femoral artery, smirking when he felt the man clench around his fingers.

 

He suckled the flesh until the skin blossomed bright red from his ministrations. It was the first bruise he’d left tonight, but both men knew it wouldn’t be the last. He switched to the other thigh as he finally moved up to three fingers. Steve pressed down against his fingers, wanting more and more as his cock began leaking precome more steadily. “Danny…,” he gasped, desperation tingeing his voice.

 

“Okay, okay, babe,” Danny murmured easing his fingers out and ripping open the condom packet. He quickly rolled the condom onto his cock, lubing it up liberally and giving Steve a chance to catch his breath. He carefully leaned over Steve’s torso, stroking his cheek and noting the glazed look in his man’s eyes. “You with me?” he asked softly. Steve took a few shaky breaths, twitching his fingers slightly before regripping the headboard. “Yeah, I’m with you,” he finally answered.

 

“You know you’re too tall for missionary, right?” Danny asked jokingly, guiding the tip of his cock to the brunette’s loosened hole. “Yet we always make it work,” Steve joked back, pulling his knees up until his ass raised enough for Danny to fit his thighs under him. “Yeah, we do,” Danny moaned softly, finally pressing forward and breaching that first inner ring of muscle.

 

“Christ…,” Steve gasped as Danny started with shallow thrusts. He’d never get used to Danny’s girth, that slight burn that rested just on the outside of all the pleasure his boyfriend’s cock caused. Danny leaned back on his haunches, gripping the outside of the brunette’s thighs as he worked his way deep inside, until each thrust took him to the hilt. He stared down at Steve’s squeezed shut eyes and growled, “Look at me, Steven. Eyes on me.”

 

It took a little while, but Steve finally managed to peel his eyes open. “You want me to knock you out for the night, you keep those baby blues on me,” Danny growled with a harsh thrust. “Oh!” Steve gasped at the impact, his grip tightening on the headboard. “You watch me every goddamn second,” Danny continued, his balls smacking against Steve’s ass with each press of his hips, “Fuck, this ass was made for me, I swear to Christ it was!”

 

“Make me come, Danny, please!” Steve gasped squeezing his inner muscles on each thrust, his own cock dark red and painfully hard. “Oh, babe, yeah, squeeze my cock, just like that!” Danny grunted leaning forward, spreading Steve’s legs even wider as he drove into his ass. Steve’s moans gained speed and volume as Danny’s cock found his prostate, attacking it over and over again, pleasure sparking like fire up and down his spine.

 

“Come, Steven, now,” Danny growled against his mouth, having bent the man nearly in half to reach him. He swallowed Steve’s moans with his mouth, felt the man’s hot come spray up against their stomachs as his ass squeezed around Danny’s cock. “Babe!” Danny gasped as his own orgasm finally stole his breath away, his vision graying as white spots danced behind his eyelids and the sound of blood roaring in his ears overcame him.

 

“Daniel,” Steve called softly, easing his legs down and releasing the headboard once Danny finally stopped jerked against him. He rubbed his fingers to try to get normal circulation back, then wiped the sweat that had built on his forehead. The silence stretched out a moment too long, and Steve looked down to find his boyfriend completely knocked out.

 

Steve chuckled softly before letting out a tired sigh. He patiently eased Danny onto his back, wincing slightly when Danny’s cock pulled wetly from his body. “My poor Danny,” he murmured. He quickly removed the spent condom, tied it off and disposed of it in the bathroom trashcan, then grabbed a warm wash rag and dry towel. He cleaned himself off, then Danny, before finally grabbing a spare blanket from the closet and climbing into the bed. He tucked himself into Danny’s side, gently moving the blonde’s right arm up and around his shoulders, sighing happily when Danny shifted and pulled him closer instinctively.

 

“See ya in 10 hours, Danno,” the SEAL murmured curling around his boyfriend. Apparently cherry pie wasn’t just good as a dessert; it also made for one hell of a sleep aide.

**Author's Note:**

> Serious shoutout to bxbori1981 for helping me with the Navy uniform stuff. Also I apologize to the FBI man monitoring my Google searches. I will plead the Fifth in court, I admit that now.


End file.
